


Titanic

by IStillPlayHideAndSeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayHideAndSeek/pseuds/IStillPlayHideAndSeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and a few of his friends are invited to mess with a unique machine located at the Maria Museum of Electronic Advances. The experiment would have gone without a hitch if it hadn't been for a little distraction by the name of Levi. Now, Eren, his friends, and the clueless distraction, find themselves sailing down the North Atlantic, on a somewhat famous ship bound for destruction. The odds of survival are minimal, and yet, there is hope. Wherever there is hope, there is a chance. A chance at survival, and maybe even love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

Eren nearly jumped out of his seat the second the college bus drove into the parking lot of the Maria Museum of Electronic Advances. Worried, Mikasa gently grabbed a hold of his shoulder just to get him to stop jumping up and down in his seat. “Calm down.” she said in an attempt to get him to stay seated. She was happy, but at the same time, very worried about him. He had been this jumpy all week and she thought that it was starting to take a toll on him.  


“Calm down? Mikasa, don't waste your breath! You know this is the whole reason I worked my ass off to be at the top of the class!” Eren responded, glad that he had gotten to be one of the top students of the junior class. “All those sleepless nights that I had to go through and you want me to calm down?!”  


Eren had worked his ass off for the past three years, desperately trying to ace all of his tests and quizzes, hand in all of his homework and get good grades on those as well. He did his best to maintain good behavior, although he did slip every once in a while thanks to Jean, but it wasn't anything he couldn't talk his way out of. All that hard work led up to this day, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it or stop him from making this the best day of his life!  


Eren and all of his friends didn't have to pay a dime for this class trip, thanks to their good grades and good behavior. They even get to work on an old machine in hopes to get it up and running!  


“... Breathe Eren.” was the only response that he had gotten out of Mikasa. She always seemed to know just what to say, even when he didn't want to listen to her. She was his step-sister and has been around him for the past ten years. When you know someone for that long, you tend to know them well enough to help them reign in their out of control feelings.  


Leaning back in his seat, Eren begrudgingly took her advice, breathing in and out until he felt his excitement boil down just a tad. “Alright.” he breathed, closing his eyes and attempting to relax the tensed up muscles of his body.  


“That hardly works, a simple distraction will fix the problem.” he heard Jean say from the seat behind him. Before Eren could even think of reacting to what his idiotic friend had said, there was a loud smack, and a force that threw his head forward. This dumb-ass had just slapped him upside the head!  


“The hell?! What the fuck was that for Horse-Face?!” Eren grunted angrily as he rubbed the back of his head, his lip curling up a bit in pain.  


“Payback for last time, dick-” Jean didn't get to finish his sentence all thanks to Mikasa reaching back to flick his forehead. “Ow, that stings!”  


“Wimp.” Eren grumbled under his breath as he dropped his hand to side before turning to childishly sticking his tongue out at his classmate.  


“Nerd.” Jean retorted, sticking his own tongue out as well.  


“Jean, stop. Be the bigger man.” Marco, Jean's boyfriend and one of Erens close friends, advised, grasping a hold of his hand in an effort to distract him and keep him from embarrassing himself any further.  


“Bruce and Natasha are cannon.” Eren whispered loudly in Jean's direction, enjoying the narrowed eyed look he received before turning back to face forward in his seat. Eren heard a low snicker coming from the seat across the aisle. With a snicker of his own, he turned and flashed a smile at his best friend, Armin, knowing that Jean was about to explode.  


“Hey, you know very well that the last movie was a mistake! Clintasha for life bitch!” Jean exclaimed, flicking Eren in the same spot that he had slapped him, earning himself a glare from Mikasa.  


“Jean! Stop it! You're acting like a child! It's a real turn off.” Marco said, quietly shaking his head as he reached to grab a hold of his other hand, trapping them between his own. Marco smiled apologetically at Mikasa before turning to Eren. “Sorry Eren. You know he's just being playful.”  


Just as he was about to respond, Eren felt the bus come to a complete stop. The pain on the back of his head was gone as soon as he sat up. He couldn't believe it, he was actually here! As soon as he heard those doors open, he shot out of his seat, throwing himself into the aisle and making a bee-line to the front of the bus. He would have rushed outside too if it hadn't been for his instructor standing up from their spot in the front seat and blocking his way.  


With an exasperated sigh, Eren headed back to his seat, head down as if he was denied the chance to open his presents the night before Christmas. “You forgot your backpack.” Mikasa told him as soon as he sat down, gingerly grabbing a hold of his arm to slide on his bag, only for him to shake her off.  


“I can do it myself Mikasa, I'm not a child.” he grumbled, slipping it on himself as the instructor began to talk about how they should all behave like the mature students that they were while in the museum. “Sorry, I just really want to get my hands on that machine! We finally came up with a formula that just might work! This could change everything!” Eren groaned, throwing his head back against the leather of the seat. He childishly banged his fist against the seat and kicked at the ground. After a couple of seconds, he spoke, “I'll be able to pay off college loans and there will be no need to worry about anything in the future!”  


“Eren, I know this is exciting, but you really need to learn to hold back some of your emotions." Armin said, making himself heard after closing the book he had been reading the whole way there. He had brought it in hopes of finishing it in the time amounted to get to the museum, but thanks to Eren, he hadn't been able to concentrate on the task at hand.  


“Armin, I don't think you understand how much of a big deal this is. They're closing down the entire museum for us! Just for us! And we don't have to pay anything!” Eren said, throwing his hands in the air as if it would help prove his point.  


“And we celebrated in school the second we got the news, but you're the only one that is still so energetic about this.” Armin said, slipping the book back into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and waiting for the teacher to finish talking, crossing his arms in front of him. “I mean, look around Eren, you're the only one that shot out of your seat.”  


“You've annoyed all us one way or another throughout the whole ride here. It was a five hour ride. You have no idea how many times I wanted to throw you out the window.” Jean said, earning himself yet another glare from Mikasa.  


“Hey, you guys didn't listen to a single word I said, did you?” the instructor called out from the front of the bus, interrupting the witty retort Eren was about to make. The poor instructor should be used to being ignored by this group of rude adolescents by now. It was a rare day when he was actually able to capture their attention for more than thirty minutes.  


“I did!” Reiner called out from the back of the bus, raising his hand a bit too enthusiastically. His friend, Bertolt, shyly raising his own hand as well. Ah, the star pupils of the class. At least someone had been paying attention to the poor instructor.  


“Can we get going?” Annie suggested from her seat in front of the two boys. She just wanted to get this trip over and done with. She had a nice, warm bed waiting for her, along with a few snacks and Netflix.  


“Yeah! I think that's a great idea!” Eren quickly said, standing up once more, unable to contain his excitement.  


“Reiner, since you actually paid attention to my instructions, please inform your classmates of today's schedule.” The instructor said before motioning for everyone to follow him out of the bus. “Only eight of them and they're a damn handful. I swear.” he grumbled under his breath, they were getting on his last nerve.  


Reiner nodded before standing up, puffing his chest to make himself look bigger than he already was. He cleared his throat in a way that demanded the attention of his classmates. “I have a small confession to make... I-” he said before he was interrupted by Jean.  


“You're gay?!” Jean called out from his spot, chuckling like crazy before being smacked upside the head by Mikasa who had just about enough of his bull shit. Eren she could handle, this jack ass, no so much.  


Reiner arched a brow, before a booming laugh erupted from him. “Well that too, but what I was trying to say is that I have no idea what he said. I wasn't really paying attention, and neither were any of you guys, so don't judge me. So I say that we should just go ahead and wing it, have fun and enjoy our time here!”  


“You are a wonderful man Reiner!” Eren said before jumping out of his seat one more time, running toward the front of the bus. This time no one stopped him from exiting the bus and rushing toward the museum entrance. He could hear his friends calling out for him to stop, or slow down, but he didn't care. He was so close to what could be his legacy!  


Before he could come to a whole stop, the door of the only car in the parking lot opened and Eren ran right into it, bouncing back and falling onto the ground with a thud. “Ow.” he grumbled, sitting up, rubbing his lower back with a small pout on his lips.  


“Whoa, watch where you're going.” he heard someone say from the car that had injured him. He looked up to see a not so tall man with raven, short hair. Eren was thrown into a small trance as soon as he looked into his gray eyes. It was rare when Eren was speechless, but damn, those eyes were a beauty.  


“Hnnn...” was all he could say as his eyes trailed up and down the man's body, taking in every little beautiful detail. He never knew he could be such a fan of black, skinny jeans, but damn, the way those legs looked got the better of him. The mans white, button down shirt was wrinkle free, but he didn't wear an undershirt. Eren practically salivated at the mere sight of his skin... was that a six pack? He watched as the man slipped on a vest, careful not to wrinkle it. Eren couldn't help to be a little disappointed, he really wanted to keep staring at the perfectly sculpted chest.  


“Are you one of the brats that were invited to mess with the old machine?” the man asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out something and pinned it to the vest. A name tag that read, 'Levi'. God, a beautiful man with a beautiful name.  


“Levi...” Eren muttered, loving the way it sounded as it rolled off his tongue. Blinking, he realized that that was not an answer to Levi's question. With a lick of his lips, Eren nodded and pushed himself up to stand. “Um... Eren.... uh, my name, that is... it's Eren. I see that Levi is your name...” he stumbled to say, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He could feel his cheeks warm up, just why the hell was he stumbling to introduce himself. Just... just smile and everything will fall into place.  


“Yeah... Alright Eren I'll see you inside. Along with your friends. While you're in there, please try to avoid using me as your eye candy. Don't be a creep.” he said as he dusted himself off and closed his car door, locking it, and making his way to the museum entrance, leaving behind a very aroused and embarrassed Eren.  


Swallowing, Eren lightly shook his head, praying that none of his classmates had seen him. “Smooth!” he heard Jean yell from a ways away. Just how far away did that bus have to park?  


With a small twitch of his nose, Eren turned to see that everyone was staring at him, smirking. The only exception was Mikasa, but then again, hardly anything phased her. “Stop staring and get a move on!” Eren called out, feeling the blush on his cheeks intensify.  


His classmates burst into a fit of giggles and chuckles in response... was that... no... it couldn't be. Eren rubbed his eyes before taking another good look... is that really a smile on Mikasa's lips?! Did he really embarrass himself that bad?! A groan slipped past his lips as he slapped his forehead, muttering, “Stupid!”, under his breath.  


Flipping them off, Eren began to walk in the direction that Levi had gone off to/ He could hear his classmates follow him, chuckling and murmuring about how funny it was that he would run into the only car in the parking lot.  


Mikasa had managed to catch up to Eren, slipping her hand through his arm, lightly patting his arm in reassurance. “I thought that was cute.” she said, keeping her tone leveled, but Eren could tell that there was a slight smile in her voice.  


“Cute in a good way, or in a bad way?” Eren grumbled, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he lightly kicked at the ground with each step he took.  


Mikasa took her time to answer, thinking of a good way to word her next response. “In a good way. You're like an energetic puppy.” she said as Eren pulled away from Mikasas grip to reach for the door opening it for her, letting her slip in before closing the door behind him, sticking his tongue out at his rude classmates.  


“Please don't make me regret taking over for Aurou today.” Levi sighed, having seen the immature action that Eren had done. Eren could feel his blush return ten fold. God, the boy just couldn't catch a break. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, trying to keep himself calm. “Your instructor told me that he will not be here for the duration of the day, so I'm stuck with the eight of you for now. Be on your best behavior. I will not tolerate any horse play.” Levi said as soon as the others had walked in through the door.  


“You hear that Horse-Face? You might as well stop wasting your time and go home now .” Eren joked, giving him a nudge on the shoulder, trying his best to play off his blush.  


“I'm talking about you Eren.” Levi said, his eyes narrowing menacingly.  


Mikasa grabbed a hold of Erens arm once more, glaring at the man. “You could do better.” she whispered, giving a tug on Erens sleeve, pulling him to the back of the pack where Levi wouldn't have a good view of him. “I don't trust him.”  


“You hardly trust anyone Mikasa...” Eren muttered, a bit disappointed that Mikasa didn't approve.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alright, I already have everything planned out, sorta kinda. I left enough wiggle room to throw in more than enough Eriri love and drama, but planned out none the less! Anyways, I'll try to update this asap, but for now, don't forget to comment and leave kudos to let me know you care about/want me to continue the series!


End file.
